Z20
by Slytherin.Silver
Summary: Robert Neville's cousin, Liam Callaghan, is faced with the burning question What closed off Wilshire? We follow his journey to find the answer that has been hidden from the public by the British Government.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: I own ALL characters in this FanFic. DO NOT steal them without my permission, I WILL hunt you down.**

**Happy reading and writing, **

_Slytherin.Silver_

30 years ago, a town not far from London was sanctioned "unsafe". Wilshire was home to MicroLabs, which was developing and testing a cure for AIDS. They claimed to have found an unknown virus that could cure it. They started testing it on humans in 1997. The scientists were shocked at the results: it cured the AIDS, but gave the test subjects strange side effects such as extreme aggression, de-coloration of the skin to a sickly gray color, and most shocking, devolution. In that same year, a scientist tried to tamper with the virus. He tried to mix it with an unstable, unknown substance. The reaction created an explosion the damaged the entire building, killing many people, and destroying the cages the test subjects were contained in. They escaped, wreaking havoc on the town, but they could not make it past the concrete wall that surrounded the town. The British Government closed off the town and sent a televised message to all of Britain and Scotland informing everyone that the town was off limits to everyone. Many people were outraged because their family members or friends lived there. Many people tried to break into the town, but they were stopped before anyone got even half way up the wall or through it.

30 years later, I'm going to find out what's in Wilshire that the British Government doesn't want anyone to know about. I'm Liam Callaghan and this is

**Z-20**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I own ALL characters in this FanFic. DO NOT steal them without my permission, I WILL hunt you down.**

**Happy reading and writing, **

_Slytherin.Silver_

**CHAPTER 1**

"And the Queen left for The United States today..."

That's just wonderful, Liam thought to himself. I'm glad her Royal Highness visited the States. To do what? Visit their moron of a president?

"Humph." Liam stared at the television. Nothing was interesting anymore. The world was going to shit and that was that. He checked his watch. 10:30. Wonderful. His work was piled on his desk in the study and currently, he was at a dead end. The newspapers he had been searching in all had the same nonsense written on the headline. "MicroLabs Explosion!" "120 Killed In MicroLabs Explosion!" "Wilshire Closed Off To Public Due To Explosion!" "Citizens Outraged At Closing Of Wilshire!". He got up and wandered over to the cluttered desk. He sifted through the pile of newspapers. All the way at the bottom of the pile, he found one whose headline read: "Town Of Wilshire Closed Due To Explosion And **Escape Of Test Subjects**". He sat down and started to read the article.

**Town of Wilshire Closed Due to Explosion and Escape of Test Subjects**

**I**n light of recent events, the town of Wilshire has been closed off to the public. We are aware that there has been an explosion at the medical lab, MicroLabs, that has confirmed 120 dead. Government officials were contacted to try to get an answer for the sudden closing. They did not respond to our calls. We got to speak with a few of the survivors. One, Anne Woodly, said that she saw one of the escaped test subjects wandering behind her house the day of the explosion. "It was a sickly gray color and it walked kind of like a caveman. It seemed to be male, though it had no hair and was strangely muscular. It was wearing remnants of jeans and a t-shirt, both articles of clothing seemed to be badly ripped, like it had been in some sort of fight." Another said he saw a pack of them attack a stray dog during the night. "I watched them stalk it then pounce. They bit it's neck and it seemed dead. They didn't start to feed on it. They just stood around and stared at it. Then, like magic, the dog rose, but it wasn't really a dog anymore. It was more like a mutant zombie thing. It was ferocious. It barked like a hell hound, snapping it's jaws, displaying it's razor sharp teeth, then ran off with the rest of them mutant things." Daniel Fredericks told us. We are confident that the government has closed off Wilshire due to the outbreak of these "things".

Liam studied the article. He read through it twice. 'Mutant things?' He thought. He put the newspaper on top of all the others. He turned to his computer and typed in "Wilshire closing due to escape of subjects". The search engine came up with about 50 entries. He clicked on the first site, which had a link to the article he had just read and a link to a site that contained pictures of the mutants. He clicked that link and was amazed at the quality and quantity of the pictures. The site had pictures of the town, the MicroLabs building, and the mutants. It even had _video_ of them. He copied down the site name, book marked it, and closed out.

"Derek, its Liam...yeah, listen. I found the most fascinating thing today. You remember Wilshire?...Yeah, well I found a site that has pictures of things that are wreaking havoc there. And I found a newspaper article that said they were 'mutants'...yeah, I know. How crazy. Meet me at O'Connor's Pub in 15 minutes. I think we're going to have fun with this." He hung up his home phone and walked to the closet to grab his coat. He walked out of the door, locking it behind him. He walked 2 blocks down to O'Connor's Pub, where he was greeted with a smile.

"Well, Liam. I 'aven't seen you 'ere in ages. What are you onto now?" The bartender asked him as he walked in.

"I think I've got something going here, Bill. I really do. Is my table open?" He stood waiting anxiously. He checked the clock on the wall behind the bar. It was noon. Bill gestured to Liam and he followed, they went towards the back of the pub. A small booth stood in the right corner of the pub. It was dimly lit, with just a single hanging lamp over it. Liam took a seat and ordered a Gin and Tonic for himself. He was flipping through the menu to pass some time when he saw Derek walk in. He waved to him, and he soon sat down across from Liam. Derek was a tall, thin man of 27. He had dark brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. He was spunky, but he took his job, and all jobs, seriously. He worked for the government and was security for the Queen herself. He wasn't working for the time being because he wasn't needed. The government had quite a lot of new trainees and they didn't need Derek.

"So, why am I here again?" Derek asked. He stared Liam in the face with unblinking eyes. Liam felt a little nervous probably because Derek's specialty was interrogation.

"Well, let me tell you before you go interrogating me. Wilshire is closed off to the public right?"

"Right. What are you getting on?"

"Look here. See this website?" He pointed to the website he had written down on the piece of paper.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I went on it and looked at the pictures they had. They were unbelievable." Derek stared at him like he was crazy. He bent his head in close and lowered his voice to barely a whisper.

"Do you have any idea what's in there? They wouldn't tell me when it happened. All I know is that we sent some guys in there...and they...didn't make it back." He lifted his head and looked around the pub. Only a few people sat at the bar, chatting with Bill. He looked back to Liam.

"In fact, I do. And I have an idea."

"What's in there, Liam?"

"Mutant zombies." Liam said with a straight face. Derek started to laugh, the deep laugh he always had, ever since they had met in secondary school. He thought Liam was kidding. It wasn't until he had stopped laughing to look at Liam that he understood he wasn't joking.

"Are you actually serious? Is that what the pictures are of?" Liam nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the article, which he had cut out of the paper. He put it on the table and slid it across to Derek. Derek picked it up and read it, his eyes changing as he read from calm to disturbed. He put it down after a minute or two.

"This can't be true. Those people have had extreme exposure to radiation. They can't be serious...can they?"

"They are, Derek."


End file.
